Paranoid
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Judul gak sesuai sama isi! rated M! Lemon! 18 ! M-Preg! Author baru mohon bantuannya... Ven dinyatakan hamil! How it can be? dan apa reaksi Vanitas?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Hai! Namaku Ventus. Bersekolah di Kingdom Hearts Gakuen dan memiliki kakak kembar bernama Roxas. Tadinya hidupku normal dan biasa saja. Tetapi, semua berubah ketika seseorang...

Merebut Kesucianku.

**Pair: **Vanitas x Ventus

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **KH is belong to Square Enix. Kalo saya yang buat, entar saya bikin jadi game Yaoi, yang isinya Uke dan Seme perfek! #di cekek#

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn! Lemon! Hard Yaoi! Male Pregnant! Buat anda yang gak suka cerita macam ini, silahkan tekan tombol back atau close window internet anda. Author yang sarap nan bego ini gak nanggung kalo readers jadi Fujoshi akut atau di marahin Ortu karena baca fic ini.**

**Zuu first fic on this fandom! Dan fic kedua yang isinya Lemon!**

**I Have warn you!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Paranoid**

©Kurozora Zuu 2012

"Huwaaahhh!" Aku menguapketika cahaya matahari masuk menembus tirai kamarku. Kulirik jam yang ada di dinding kamarku. Masih jam 6.30 pagi. Aku pun segera bangun dan menuju ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan kakak kembarku, Roxas. Uhm… yah, kalau membaca kata _Kakak kembar _kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak namaku. Yup! Namaku Ventus. Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar hanya berdua saja dengan Roxas. Orang tua kami bekerja di luar negeri. Jadi, yah… aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Roxas. Yang mengurus pekerjaan rumah aku. Mulai dari memasak, dan membereskan rumah. Karena, Roxas paling malas kalau di suruh membereskan rumah.

Setelah selesai membuat sarapan, aku menuju kamar Roxas untuk membangunkannya. Kuketuk pintu kamarnya perlahan.

"Roxas?" seruku dari luar kamar. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya seperti yang biasa aku lakukan. Kulihat Roxas masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

"Roxas, bangun! Kau mau terlambat?" Aku mengguncang tubuh Roxas.

"Uhm… 5 menit lagi…" Roxas bergumam sambil tetap terpejam.

"Roxas! Ini sudah siang!" Aku tarik paksa selimutnya.

"Ah! Ventus! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Roxas akhirnya bangun juga.

"Aku? Membangunkanmu." Jawabku enteng.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang 5 menit lagi!" Roxas terlihat kesal dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Iya. Tapi kalau kau mengulur waktu 5 menit lagi, kau pasti akan kena amukan Namine." Kataku sambil mengambil handphone milik Roxas dan menunjukan SMS yang dikirim Namine 5 menit yang lalu.

"Eehh?" Roxas terlihat kaget ketika membaca SMS dari pacarnya tersebut.

"Nah, makanya cepat bangun! Namine akan siap dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam." Kataku dengan senyum kemenangan. Roxas memang paling takut sama pacarnya, Namine. Roxas segera menyambar handuk, bergegas mandi, sarapan dengan terburu-buru, lalu segera pergi menjemput pacarnya ke sekolah. Takut kena amukan Namine tentunya.

"Ventus! Aku berangkat!" serunya sambil menggigit roti panggang di mulutnya.

"Iya!" sahutku dari dalam rumah. Setelah Roxas pergi, aku membereskan peralatan makanku dan Roxas, lalu berangkat sekolah.

/^/^/^/^/^/

"Pagi Ven!" sapa seseorang. Aku menoleh.

"Pagi juga Sora, Riku!" Balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak bareng Roxas?" Sora bertanya.

"Nggak. Tadi dia berangkat duluan gara-gara di tungguin Namine." Jawabku.

"Haha! Roxas girlfriend complex!" Sora tertawa kecil. "Ah! PR IPA! " tina-tiba Sora teringat sesuatu.

"PR Ipa?" Riku terlihat heran.

"Iya! Pr biologi! Aku belum mengerjakannya!" Sora terlihat panik.

"Memang semalam kau ngapain sampai lupa buat pr?" Tanya Riku.

"Ah… aku… begadang main Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories…" kata Sora. "Riku pasti sudah buat 'kan? Aku nyontek dong~" Pinta Sora pada Seme-nya yang perfek itu.

"Hhh… ya… Baiklah. Hanya kali ini saja." Riku menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Uke-nya yang kelewat malas itu. Eeh! Tunggu! Bukan berarti aku ini Fudan! Aku cowok normal kok! Cuma, Riku dan Sora memang menjalin hubungan, jadi aku menganggap mereka Uke dan Seme.

"Baiklah Ventus, kami duluan, ya!" Sora segera berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

"Iya." Balasku.

/^/^/^/^/^/

"Uuuh…!" Aku mengeluh. Sekarang, aku sedang keliling sekolah sambil berusaha menyembunyikan fans letternya Roxas yang mungkin bisa disembunyikan di mana saja di bagian sekolah. Roxas menyuruhku menyembunyikan fans letter-nya sebelum ketahuan Namine, sementara dia harus berkencan dengan Namine. Ok, Roxas memang tipe anak popular di sekolah. Berbeda denganku. Kalian pasti heran. Kenapa, kami kembar tapi hanya salah satu dari kami yang popular? Yah… alasannya adalah karena aku tidak Begitu pandai bergaul seperti Roxas.

"Yosh! Aku ada ide!" tiba-tiba aku menemukan ide cemerlang untuk menyingkirkan surat-surat menyebalkan ini! Aku masukkan semua surat ini ke dalam tasku, dan sesampainya di rumah, akan kumasukkan semua surat ini ke dalam lemari Roxas.

Langit sudah gelap ketika aku keluar sekolah. Aku melihat jam tanganku.

"Sudah jam 7. Pantas saja gelap." Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri. Aku berjalan pulang dengan santai, sebelum aku ingat kalau aku belum memasak makan malam. Roxas pasti akan marah-marah kalau belum ada makanan di rumah. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah gang yang gelap dan sepi. Kalau aku lewat gang itu, aku akan menghemat waktu untuk sampai rumah. Tapi gang itu tempat berkumpulnya the rapist, pencuri, dan pelaku tindak criminal lainnya. Aku menimbang-nimbang jalan mana yang sebaiknya kupilih? Aku memilih melewati gang. Karena Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini jarang ada laporan tindak kejahatan di gang itu. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku ketika memasuki gang itu.

5 menit aku berjalan. Kelihatannya masih aman.

10 menit aku berjalan. Sepertinya tidak masalah aku memilih jalan ini. Perasaanku mulai tenang ketika seseorang mencegatku.

"Mau kemana, manis?" tanyanya padaku. dengan cahaya bulan, aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Rambutnya warna hitam dan Kelihatannya seumuran denganku.

"A-aku mau pulang." Suaraku agak bergetar. Tapi, aku berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Kenapa harus buru-buru? Kau mau bermain denganku? Aku sedang kesepian." Katanya sambil menyamakan tinggi wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku tidak bisa. Mu-mungkin lain kali?" Aku benar-benar ketakutan.

"Lain kali itu kapan?" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. "Sudahlah! Ikut aku saja! Kau akan suka permainan yang aku berikan padamu!" katanya sambil menyeretku.

"Tidak! Lepaskan! Aku harus pulang!" Aku berusaha berontak.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku akan berbuat kasar padamu!" Ancamnya. Aku memilih untuk diam daripada aku terluka. Dia membawaku ke sebuah rumah kosong. Dia membawaku masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Ada sebuah ranjang di tengah ruangan itu.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Perasaanku tidak enak ketika berada di kamar.

"Dirimu." Jawabnya sambil mendorongku keatas kasur, lalu menindihku.

"Lepaskan!" Aku berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga. Menendang, mencakar, memukul, apapun aku lakukan untuk bisa bebas dari pria ini.

"Kau tidak bisa diam ya!" Kata pria itu. dia bangun dari posisinya yang menindihku kau mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kalau kamu tidak bisa diam. Biar aku yang membuatmu diam." Katanya sambil menunjukkan tali tambang.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang!" Aku berontak semakin keras ketika dia mengikat kakiku di sisi ranjang. Di lanjutkan dengan mengikat tanganku di sisi ranjang. Sekarang, aku benar-benar tibak bisa bergerak. Seluruh anggota gerak utamaku, di ikat ke sisi ranjang.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa berontak." Katanya lalu menindih tubuhku.

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku berusaha teriak sekeras mungkin berharap ada yang mendengar teriakanku.

"Lepas-" Aku akan berteriak lagi ketika pria itu mulai mencium bibirku dengan ganas sehingga mengunci teriakanku.

"Umh! Mmmh!" Aku berusaha berteriak di antara ciuman itu, ketika aku merasa sesuatu menggerayangi perutku. Itu tangannya! Dia sudah membuka kemeja seragamku ketika aku berontak di tengah ciumannya. Aku tersentak. Tiba-tiba dia melepas ciumannya.

"Kau keras kepala, ya." Katanya, lalu mennyerang leherku. Dia menggigit leherku, lalu menghisapnya. Hal itu terus dia lakukan sampai menimbulkan banyak bekas kemerahan di leherku yang putih.

"Nngh…" Aku berusaha menahan desahanku ketika dia kembali menyerang leherku. Kalau sudah begini, aku sudah yakin kalau aku tidak akan bisa kabur darinya. Aku pasrah menunggu hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tangan kanannya tidak dibiarkannya menganggur. Tangan kanannya menuju ke dadaku dan memainkan _nipple_ku.

"Ngh~… umh~…" Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan desahanku lagi ketika dia memainkan daerah itu.

"Bagus. Keluarkan suaramu manis." Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis. Kini lidahnya yang bermain di dadaku.

"Aangh~~~…" Aku mendesah keras ketika dia menggigit _nipples_ku dengan keras. "Kumohon… hentikan…" aku memohon dengan suara lemah.

"Tidak akan sampai aku puas, manis." Katanya. Sementara lidah dan tangan kirinya bermain di dadaku, tangan kanannya menyentuh bagian bawahku.

"Wah, sudah tegak rupanya?" katanya sambil tersenyum sinis. Dia mulai membuka resleting celanaku, lalu mengambil cutter yang entah di dapatkan dari mana, lalu merobek pakaianku sehingga kini aku sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhku. Aku menangis membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi denganku.

"Jangan menangis. Ini akan menyenangkan kok." Dia berkata sambil menyentuh bagian bawah 'diriku'. Dia memijatnya perlahan, lalu semakin cepat.

"Nngh~~~… Ja- Aaaahh~~… Umh~~~" Aku mendesah keras ketika dia memijat 'milikku'.

"Panggil namaku manis." Pintanya padaku.

"Aku… tidak… Nngh~~~ tahu, siapa… nama-Aaahh~~~ mu…?" Kataku di selingi desahan.

"Vanitas. Panggil aku Vanitas, dan aku akan cepat melakukan ini semua." Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauannya.

"Va~~~ Vanitas~~~ Aku… mau keluar~~~" Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan mendesak keluar dari tubuhku.

"Eh? Segitu cepatnya?" senyum sinis kembali tersungging di wajah Vanitas. Tapi yang dia lakukan justru membuatku tersentak. Dia menutup lubang di ujung 'diriku' sehingga sesuatu yang mendesak keluar itu tak bisa keluar.

"Nnngh~~~~…" Aku mendesah ketika dorongan sesuatu yang akan keluar itu semakin besar.

"Sebut namaku!" perintahnya.

"Va~ Vanitas!" Aku meneriakkan namanya karena tidak memliki pilihan lain. Dan seketika itu juga cairan berwarna putih mengotori kasur dan tubuhku.

"Hem… manis…" Kata Vanitas sambil menjilati cairanku yang ada di tangannya. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan lemas. Tubuhku terasa lelah sekali.

"Bisa… kita hentikan ini? Aku… lelah…" Aku memohon dengan suara lemas.

"Hem? Kita belum selesai. Kau belum **memuaskanku.**" Vanitas memberi tekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Eh?" Aku heran dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Tenang saja. Ini semua akan terasa menyenanangkan" Vanitas menyeringai sinis kepadaku. "Dan sedikit sakit." Lanjutnya.

"Sa- Aah~~!" Aku hendak menanyakan maksudnya ketika sesuatu yang asing masuk menembus lubangku.

"Apa yang kau… Nnnghh~~!" Aku mendesah lebih keras ketika benda asing itu bertambah satu lagi.

"Ssst… diam saja. Aku hanya memasukkan jariku, kok." Dengan entengnya dia berkata Begitu.

"Apa-hmp." Sepertinya dia tidak membiarkanku mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya. Karena, dia langsung mengunci mulutku dengan menciumku ketika aku bertanya.

"NNGGHHH~~~!" Aku berteriak di tengah ciuman ketika jari ketiga miliknya masuk. Air mata mengalir di pipiku karena rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit. Ditambah lagi, Vanitas melakukan gerakan zig-zag dengan jarinya. Vanitas melepas ciumannya. Dia melonggarkan ikatan di kakiku. Seharusnya itu bisa menjadi kesempatanku untuk kabur. Tapi, aku terlalu lemas untuk melakukannya. Vanitas segera melebarkan kakiku, dan menumpu kakiku di pundaknya. Kemudian, di melepas celananya dan memperlihatkan 'miliknya' yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna.

"Saatnya memuaskanku, manis." Seringainya sambil memposisikan 'miliknya' di depan lubangku.

"AAAHHH!" Aku berteriak keras ketika 'milik' Vanitas melesak masuk tnpa aba-aba.

"Henti-NNGGGHH~~~" aku kembali berteriak ketika Vanitas menyentakkan 'milik'nya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Kemudian, dia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Awalnya lambat, namun semakin lama semakin cepat. Dan, entah kenapa rasa sakit yang tadi aku rasakan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tak tergantikan.

"Nngghh~~… Annghhh~~… terus~~~" tanpa disadari, aku mendesah. Vanitas hanya menyeringai. Tiba-tiba dia kembali mempermainkan 'milikku'. Kali ini aku pasrah. Aku hanya bisa mendesah dan menerima perlakuan Vanitas.

"Uhm~~~ nnghh~~~ terus Vanitas~~~" wow? Apa yang aneh dengan dirikku? Tiba-tiba aku jadi menginginkannya? Aku ingin menolak, tapi tubuhku berkata lain. Tubuhku menginginkannya. Tubuhku ingin lebih.

"Sudah mulai jinak rupanya." Gumam Vanitas lalu mempercepat tempo permainannya pada 'milikku'

"Umh… Aku akan keluar…" Vanitas memberitahuku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya, sibuk dengan rasa nikmat yang aku rasakan. Tiba-tiba tubuhku merasa hangat. Cairan Vanitas telah masuk ke tubuhku. Vanitas segera mencabut miliknya.

"Kau hebat." Puji Vanitas lalu ambruk di sampingku. Sedangkan aku, merasa sangat lelah dengan apa yang baru kulakukan tadi. Perlahan aku memejamkan mata saking lelahnya, lalu akupun tertidur.

/^/^/^/^/^/

Krrriingg….

Suara handphone yang nyaring membangunkanku dari tidurku. Aku bangun dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Aku harap, Itu hanya mimpi, tapi kenyataanya itu adalah hal yang nyata. Aku masih di rumah kosong tempatku di perkosa, dan Vanitas masih tertidur disampingku. Aku mengambil handphoneku. Sms dari Roxas.

"_Ven! Aku menginap di rumah Axel. Karena ada pesta di rumah Axel. Tak usah buatkan makan malam. –Roxas-"_

Aku menangis. Entah mengapa, aku jadi benci pada Roxas. Aku diperkosa, sementara dia bersenang-senang berpesta di rumah Axel? Isn't Fair! Aku melihat jam di handphoneku. Sudah pukul setengah satu malam. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku mencoba berdiri.

"Ah." Rasa sakit menyerang pinggangku saat aku mencoba berdiri. Dan, ketika aku berhasil berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit, aku baru ingat kalau aku masih telanjang. Baju seragamku sudah di robek oleh Vanitas. Untung aku selalu membawa baju ganti.

Aku pulang dalam keadaan lemas dan menahan sakit. Begitu sampai di rumah, aku segera mandi. Aku merasa kotor setelah semua hal yang terjadi. Berkali-kali aku membersihkan daerah selangkanganku, tapi aku tetap merasa kotor. Pinggangku juga terasa sakit sekali. Aku kembali mengingat hal yang terjadi. Aku menangis. Aku merasa makhluk paling hina. Bagaimana kalau Roxas tahu aku di perkosa? Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibu tahu? Bagaimana kalau Sora dan Riku tahu? Bagaimana kalau seisi sekolah tahu?

Aku sangat depresi. Aku terduduk di kamar mandi. Menangis. Mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi padaku. Bagaimana kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah Karena masalah ini? Aku benar-benar depresi. Kenapa hal seburuk ini bisa terjadi padaku? Kenapa tadi aku memilih lewat gang? Kenapa aku tidak menolak permintaan Roxas untuk menyembunyikan surat-suratnya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan memenuhi kepalaku. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja. jadi, aku segera mengambil handuk dan keluar kamar mandi.

Di kamar, aku masih menangis. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa banyak air mata yang keluar dari mataku.

"Roxas… aku harap kau disini…" Aku bergumam lalu tertidur.

/^/^/^/^/^/

"Nngh…" Aku terbangun agak siang hari ini. Setelah apa yan terjadi semalam, tentu saja tubuhku lelah, Untung saja Roxas sedang tidak di rumah. Aku mencoba duduk.

"Sakit." Keluhku. Kejadian semalam masih membayangiku. Semua seperti mimpi buruk. Aku mencoba berjalan. Ok, jalanku terlihat agak aneh karena pinggulku sakit. Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih ke kamar mandi. Belum pernah aku merasakan sakit yang separah ini.

Setelah mandi, aku langsung memakai seragam cadangan yang selalu disimpan untuk berjaga-jaga, lalu menuju dapur dan sarapan.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah. Aku sedikit memperlambat jalanku. Aku teringat sesuatu. Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Dan pelajaran olahraga artinya lari marathon. Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa lari dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku memutuskan tidak memikirkannya. Semakin di pikirkan semakin membuatku depresi. Tanpa di sadari, aku sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Ada yang sedikit berbeda. Gerbang sekolah rame sekali dengan siswi sekolahku yang Sepertinya sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. Aku memutuskan untuk menembus kerumunan anak cewek dan segera menuju kelas lalu duduk. Rasa sakit ini membuatku gila.

Tapi, Begitu melihat apa yang anak cewek ributkan aku hanya bisa diam, membeku ditempat. Rambut hitam itu, mata itu, tubuh itu…

"Itu… Vanitas…" aku bergumam kecil. Dan terdengar ketakutan. Setelah aku bisa mengendalikan diri, aku segera pergi dari lapangan sekolah sebelum Vanitas melihatku.

"Pagi, Ven." Sapa Sora seperti biasanya.

"Pagi…" Jawabku lemas.

"Ada apa? Kau muram sekali hari ini?" Tanya Riku. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Tak sanggup bicara.

"Uhm… daripada itu, apa kau tahu akan ada anak baru di kelas kita?" Sora mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Anak baru?" aku mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Yup! Cowok. Namanya kalau gak salah… ng… Tunggu sebentar… dia itu yang anaknya seorang pengusaha kaya itu… siapa ya namanya…" Sora berusaha mengingat nama anak baru itu. "Vanitas! Ya! Namanya Vanitas!" seru Sora.

Aku serasa disambar petir. Jadi, itu alasan Vanitas ada di sekolah ini. Dan parahnya dia sekelas denganku! Dan, yang buruknya lagi, Roxas ada dikelas yang berbeda denganku! Jadi dia tidak bisa melindungiku. Ok, aku memang selalu berada di pihak yang terlindungi, bukan melindungi.

Krriiinnggg….

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah Olaharaga. Aku segera berganti baju Olahraga dan ke lapangan.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Hari ini lari marathon! Keliling lapangan 10 kali!" perintah guru olahragaku tegas. Uuh… aku rasanya tidak ingin berlari. Selangkanganku masih sakit.

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi rupanya." Desis seseorang dibelakangku. Bulu kudukku meremang. Aku kenal suara itu. Suara yang terus mengahntuiku. Suara yang paling tidak ingin kudengar.

"Va… Vanitas…" suaraku bergetar.

Priiitt!

Suara peluit guru olahraga menyadarkanku dari ketakutanku. Menandakan bahwa aku harus mulai berlari. Aku berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit ini sampai pelajaran olahraga selesai. Tapi, tubuhku berkata lain. Aku tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku, dan akupun jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Guru olahraga dan teman-teman menghampiriku. Termasuk Vanitas.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya guruku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sanggahku lalu mencoba berdiri.

"Kalau kau sedang sakit lebih baik istirahat di UKS." Kata guruku.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." aku mencoba berdiri.

"Menurutku, lebih baik kau di UKS. Ayo, aku antar." Seseorang berkata lalu menggendongku ala bridal style. Dan sayangnya orang itu Vanitas. Tunggu, dia pasang muka baik di depan guru dan teman-teman! Pasti ada maksud tertentu dia membantuku.

"Baiklah, uhm… siapa namamu?" Tanya guruku pada Vanitas.

"Vanitas." Jawab Vanitas singkat.

"Baiklah Vanitas, kau antar Ventus ke UKS!" perintah guruku.

Kami berjalan dalam hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Kami berdua diam membisu. Koridor sekolah yang kosong itu memantulkan suara langkah kaki Vanitas.

"Kenapa… kau membantuku." Tanyaku akhirnya. Mencoba bicara. Keheningan membuatku canggung. "Padahal kau sudah… um… memperkosaku." Lanjutku dengan suara kecil.

"Justru karena itulah aku membantumu." Jawab Vanitas, lalu menidurkanku di salah satu kasur di ruang UKS.

"Aku mau minta maaf padamu." Katanya. Dia meminta maaf seolah itu hanya kesalahan kecil?

"Jangan bercanda!" Aku menangis dan membentaknya. Emosiku meningkatkan.

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku! Kau mengambil kesucianku!" Aku memukul-mukul dada Vanitas yang bidang dengan tanganku yang mungil.

"Kau pikir semua selesai hanya dengan meminta maaf?! Kau minta maaf pun gak bakalan bisa mengembalikan kesucianku! Kau minta maaf pun gak bakalan mengurangi rasa sakit yang kurasakan! Kau… kau…" Aku tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangislah. Aku tahu ini berat. Aku juga merasa bersalah atas semua yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga semua salahku. Kamu gak salah." Vanitas mendekapku. Membuat kepalaku bersandar di dadanya. Rasanya nyaman. Aku menangis dalam pelukan Vanitas.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu memaafkanku?" Tanya Vanitas saat tangisku mereda.

"Aku… tidak tahu…" Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ehm… sebelumnya aku harus jujur dulu padamu." Vanitas berkata.

"Jujur?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya… aku sudah pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Eh? Dimana?" Aku merasa belum pernah bertemu

"Di supermarket. Ketika aku baru kembali dari Perancis, aku mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli snack favoritku. Kemudian aku melihatmu yang sedang membeli bahan makan malam. Dan, saat bertemu denganmu, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku kalau aku… suka padamu." Jelas Vanitas.

"Ta… tapi… kita 'kan cowok?" aku mulai heran dengan Vanitas. Apakah dia Gay?

"Ya, aku tahu itu. aku juga awalnya merasa aneh. Kenapa aku bisa suka sama cowok? Tapi, kau terus membayangiku. Karena kau… manis. Jauh lebih manis dari semua perempuan yang pernah kukenal." Muncul semburat merah di pipi Vanitas.

"Hmph…" Aku menahan tawa. "Kau juga manis." Godaku. Vanitas terlihat kaget dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Vanitas.

"Kau manis." Ulangku. "Apa lagi kalau ada semburat merah di pipimu." Tambahku.

"Ah! Dasar!" Vanitas terlihat kesal. "Jadi, kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Vanitas ragu.

"Yah… sekarang sih belum. Tapi aku akan mengusahakan untuk memaafkanmu." Jawabku. Vanitas terlihat lega.

"Dan juga mengusahakan untuk menyukaimu." Aku mengecup pelan bibir Vanitas.

"!" Vanitas kaget, lalu tersenyum. "Kau nakal, ya? Mau aku 'serang' sekali lagi?" Vanitas berdiri di atasku.

"Eh?! Tidak mau!" Aku kaget.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Dia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Dasar!" Aku tersenyum.

/^/^/^/^/^/

2 minggu setelah aku diperkosa…

"Hooeekk!" Pagi-pagi sudah muntah.

"Ven?" seru Roxas dari luar kamar mandi. "Kalau kau sakit kau tidak sekolah. Nanti aku akan bilang pada wali kelasmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku. Akhir-akhir ini kondisiku aneh. Aku makan banyak, lalu kumuntahkan lagi. Emosiku juga tidak stabil.

"Pagi, Uke." Sapa Vanitas ketika aku sampai di sekolah. Sekarang dia memanggilku Uke.

"Pagi." Jawabku lemas.

"Kau kenapa? Pucat sekali? Kau demam?" Vanitas meraba dahiku.

"Tidak." Jawabku.

"Lalu?"

"Kayaknya aku masuk angin. Tadi pagi aku muntah-muntah."  
"Lalu? Kenapa kau masuk sekolah?"

"Aku bosan di rumah." Jawabku. "Emosiku juga naik turun." Lanjutku. "Jadi, di rumah hanya akan membuatku bad mood."

"Tunggu, kau muntah-muntah dan emosi tidak stabil?" Vanitas terlihat panik.

"Ya." Aku meng-iya kan pertanyaan Vanitas.

"Coba kau gunakan ini." Vanitas memberiku benda berbentuk seperti stick.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

"Kau, letakkan urinmu di sini." Vanitas menunjuk satu bagian di stick itu.

"Ehm… obat yang aneh untuk masuk angin."

"Kau bukan masuk angin!" bantah Vanitas.

"Lalu, aku sakit apa?" aku menuntut jawaban.

"Aku belum bisa memastikan. Makanya aku menyuruhmu menggunakan benda ini. Besok, beritahu aku hasilnya. Beritahu aku kalau ada 2 garis muncul setelah kau melakukan hal yang kusuruh." Vanitas berkata tegas. Seolah itu penentu hidup atau matinya.

"Ehm, Baiklah."

Jadi, pulang sekolah aku segera melakukan apa yang Vanitas suruh. Aku menunggu munculnya 2 garis itu.

"Ah, mungkin besok." Pikirku. Dan, benar saja. esoknya ketika aku memeriksanya, sudah ada 2 garis yang muncul.

"Jadi, Bagaimana hasilnya Ven?" Tanya Vanitas ketika aku datang ke sekolah. Bahkan dia tidak menyapaku.

"Ya. Ada 2 garis yang muncul." Aku melaporkan hasilnya. Vanitas terlihat pucat. "Memang ada apa sih kalau 2 garis itu muncul?" tanyaku penasaran.

"…" Vanitas diam.

"Hei, Vanitas?" aku melambaikan tanganku di depan mukanya. Vanitas menatapku tajam.

"Ven, kau hamil."

"Wad?"

/^/^/^/^/^/

TBC

Zuu: Fuaaahhh! #bleeding# jadi juga fic bejad saya. Maaf kalau kurang hot. Mungkin chap depan bakalan saya usahain jadi makin hot.

Ven: Aku… Hamil?

Zuu: Yup! #tampang innocent#

Ven: Kau kejam! #nimpukin Zuu pake keyblade#

Zuu; Argh! Sakit! Baiklah! Reviewnya please~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Ven dinyatakan hamil. How it can be?

**Pair: **VanxVen

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **KH is belong to Square Enix. And Ventus and Roxas is belong to me. #kicked#

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 2! M-Preg! Dan (kayaknya) ada lemonnya. Warn buat un-fujo!**

**Isinya Yaoi! Hard Yaoi! Yang gak suka lebih baik tekan tombol back sebelum Yaoi meracuni pikiran kalian! Atau kalau mau instant sekalian aja close window internet anda. Entah itu Google Chrome, Internet Explorer, Mozilla Firefox, atau kalau yang pake Hp, Opera mini, Dolphin, atau internet browser apapun.**

**Author gak tanggung jawab kalau jadi Fujoshi akut, jadi Anemia gara-gara kebanyakan nosebleed, atau dimarahin ortu karena baca eroge.**

**I Have warn you!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me? Pregnant? It can't be!**

**©Kurozora Zuu**

**Previously…**

"_Ven, kau hamil."_

"_Wad?" _

"Wad?" Aku menatap Vanitas tidak percaya. Aku? Hamil? Hello~ I'm a male~. "Kau serius?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"In the name of god! I swear!" Vanitas membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jarinya.

"Ta-tapi… Bagaimana bisa… aku 'kan… cowok?" aku heran dengan hal ini. Vanitas menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku tahu ini gak masuk akal… tapi, biar kujelaskan." Kata Vanitas. "Begini, ayahku membuat proyek gila tentang cara membuat cowok hamil. Aku gak Begitu ngerti prosedurnya, tapi yang jelas obat ini berbentuk pil. Pil ini diminum oleh seme yang mau menghamili uke-nya. Dan… um… aku meminum obat itu secara tidak sengaja. Karena pil itu aku kira obat flu." Jelas Vanitas.

"Really? Are you kidding me?" aku masih tidak percaya.

"Uhm… aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya, tapi kenyataanya memang Begitu!" Vanitas mempertegas pernyataanya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana? Kalau nanti perutku makin membesar, Roxas akan merasa heran! Aku juga gak bakalan bisa sekolah!" Aku panik sekali.

"Begini saja. hari ini kau pulang ke rumahku. Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada ayahku. Siapa tahu, ilmuwan yang membuat ini dan bekerja untuknya bisa menemukan cara menghentikan kejadian aneh ini." Usul Vanitas.

"Uhm… Baiklah." Aku menyetujuinya karena tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Tapi itu artinya kau harus aborsi." Kata Vanitas tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Aborsi? Hell no!" Aku menolak mentah-mentah.

"Ven, di tubuhmu sudah ada embrio, sudah ada makhluk hidup. Cara yang paling memungkinkan untuk menghentikan kehamilanmu adalah dengan Aborsi." Jelas Vanitas. Aku berpikir. Kalau aku aborsi, sama aja aku membunuh. Dan parahnya lagi, aku mebunuh 'anakku'.

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Berubah pikiran?" Vanitas heran.

"Ya. Aku akan mempertahankan bayi ini. Bagaimanapun juga kan dia anakku." Kataku sambil mengelus perutku. Walaupun sedih, tapi aku tidak meungkin membunuh bayi yang ada di dalam perutku demi kepentinganku sendiri. Itu egois.

"Kau serius?" Vanitas terlihat tidak yakin dengan hal yang baru kukatakan.

"Yup! Tapi aku minta pertanggung jawaban darimu!" Aku menuntut.

"Tanggung jawab?"

"Ya! Kau harus ikut mengurus anak ini! Ini **Anakmu **juga."

"Iya… tenang saja. Aku 'ayah' yang bertanggung jawab kok. Tapi, tetap saja kau harus pulang ke rumahku hari ini. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus melaporkan kasus ini ke ayahku. Kau juga harus control kehamilan. Karena gak mungkin sama dokter biasa."

"Iya. Nanti aku bilang ke Roxas kalau hari ini aku tidaqk pulang."

Jadi, ketika bel pulang berbunyi, aku pulang dengan Vanitas. Dan Vanitas dengan bodohnya merangkulku di depan semua siswa sekolah. Aku hanya menurut. Kalau aku melawan, takutnya nanti dia malah menciumku di depan semua orang! Imasen!

"Uhm… rumahmu jauh gak?" tanyaku ketika kami di dalam mobil Vanitas.

"Tergantung. Macet atau gak? Kalau macet terasa jauh, kalau lancar, deket kok!" Jawab Vanitas.

"Hum…" Kami kembali diam. Kegiatan hari ini padat sekali. Karena kelelahan, aku pun tertidur di dalam mobil.

"Ngh…" Aku tebangun dari tidurku. Nyenyak sekali tidurku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Aku bukan di mobil Vanitas lagi. Aku ada di sebuah kamar. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka.

"Sudah bangun rupanya." Itu Vanitas. Dia mengenakan polo shirt dan celana kargo. Dia terlihat keren… eh? Apa? Aku bilang dia keren? Nggak. Aku masih normal. Ventus, kau masih normal…

"Uhm… yah… begitulah." Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah. Tidak mau Vanitas melihat semburat merah di pipiku karena melihat penampilannya yang ker- eh, lain.

"Ayahku dan pekerjanya sudah siap memeriksamu. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ayahku. Dan Sepertinya dia kelihatan senang." Vanitas memberitahu dengan mimic muka yang heran.

"Baiklah." Aku turun dari ranjang.

"Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu." Vanitas menuntunku ke arah ruang makan.

"Oh! Jadi ini yang namanya Ventus! Manis ya~" Kalimat ayah Vanitas menyambut kedatanganku di ruang makan.

"Eh… uhm… selamat malam…" Aku gugup dan mencoba sopan.

"Ayo, duduk disini." Vanitas menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Iya." Aku hanya menurut. Aku memperhatikan ruang makan itu. ruang makan yang sangat mewah. Keluarga Vanitas benar-benar keluarga orang kaya.

"Ehem… jadi, Bagaimana kandunganmu? Apa benar Vanitas yang menghamilimu? Wah! Aku bakalan punya cucu dong? Mulai sekarang panggil aku ayah ya?" Pertanyaan ayah Vanitas menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Anu… itu…" Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ayah! Kita sedang makan! Tidak bisakah ayah tunda pertanyaan itu sampai kita selesai makan?" Vanitas Sepertinya tahu kebingunganku.

"Owh… Baiklah…" Kami pun melanjutkan makan.

Hari sudah larut malam ketika aku selesai diperiksa. Jadi, aku menginap di rumah Vanitas.

"Kau tidur sekamar denganku." Vanitas memberitahu.

"Eh? Iya."

"Besok aku akan membelikanmu susu, dan makanan bergizi lainnya. Aku juga akan memantau pola makanmu. Semua makanan yang akan kau makan harus izin dulu padaku. aku gak mau anak kita cacat gara-gara ibunya makan gak bener." Kata Vanitas tegas.

"I… Iya… tenang saja…" aku berusaha menenangkan Vanitas.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Kau gantilah baju seragammu dengan baju tidur ini." Vanitas melemparkan baju tidur padaku, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kayaknya bajunya terlalu besar." Aku bergumam. "Tapi, tak apalah, hanya sehari." Aku pun membuka kemeja seragamku. Di saat bersamaan, Vanitas keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau-" Vanitas berteriak kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Vanitas.

"Kenapa kau bertelanjang dada?!" Vanitas membentak dengan muka memerah.

"Eh? Memang kenapa? Kita 'kan cowok."  
"Kau lupa ya! Aku itu… uhm… tidak bisa melihatmu bertelanjang dada begini!"

"Memang kenapa?" Aku masih belum mengerti alur pembicaraan Vanitas.

"Karena…" Vanitas menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Karena?" Aku penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat Vanitas.

"Karena aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukan ini padamu!" Vanitas menarikku hingga aku terjatuh di kasur, lalu berada di atasku.

"Kau mengerti? Aku tidak mau menyakitimu untuk kedua kalinya." Katanya masih tetap berada di atasku.

"Ehm… aku mengerti." Kataku. "Tapi aku rasa ingin melakukannya denganmu malam ini." Lanjutku lalu melingkarkan tanganku di leher Vanitas dengan manja.

"Apa? Kau… serius?" Vanitas membelalakan matanya. Tidak yakin dengan yang kukatakan. Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Ya." Jawabku yakin. "Tapi kau tidak boleh curang! Kau juga harus melepas bajumu!" seruku.

"Hem… Baiklah." Kemudian Vanitas langsung melepas polo shirtnya sehingga dadanya yang bidang terlihat dengan jelas.

"Eh? Maksudku nanti saja… kalau aku minta…" Aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku rasa aku belum siap.

"Ho… jadi sekarang kau yang mengatur permainan hem?" Vanitas menggigit leherku.

"Ssshh… anghhh… bukan… itu maksudku…" Aku mendesah. Tanganku masih melingkar di leher Vanitas.

"Kalau Begitu, apa maksudmu?" Vanitas menghisap bekas gigitannya.

"Nnggh… mmhh…" Aku hanya mendesah. Tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Vanitas di tengah sensasi ini. Setelah puas dengan leher, Vanitas mencium bibirku. Ciuman yang panas. Dia menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menyuruhku membuka mulutku. Aku menurutinya. Sementara Vanitas bertarung dengan lidahku, tanganku turun ke dada Vanitas. Menjelajahi setiap inchi dada Vanitas.

"Uke ku sudah mulai berani rupanya." Vanitas menyeringai.

"Iya, dong! Curang kalau Cuma kamu yang menikmati."

"Uhm… aku mau melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya." Vanitas berkata.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku heran. Vanitas lalu melepas celanaku, aku pasrah saja. setelah itu dia melepas celananya. Sekarang kami berdua sekarang benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Sekarang apa?" tanyaku. Vanitas mengarahkan 'miliknya' kepadaku. Aku mengerti. Aku memegang 'milik' Vanitas. Kukulum miliknya dengan semangat.

"Ssssh…. Baguss… anak pintar…" Vanitas mendesah. Dia menikmati hal yang kulakukan.

"Berhenti sebentar." Seru Vanitas.

"Kenapa?" Aku kecewa.

"Lebih baik posisinya begini. Jadi aku juga bisa bermain." Vanitas tiduran di kasurnya. Kamipun membentuk posisi 69.

"Uhm… Baiklah." Aku pun kembali mengulum 'milik' Vanitas. Sementara, Vanitas menjilati bagian belakangku sambil memainkan 'milikku'.

"Nnggghhh… Vanitas… aku mau keluar…" Aku berseru.

"Keluarkanlah." Perintah Vanitas. Lalu, cairan putih milikku keluar dan mengotori perut dan kasur Vanitas. Badanku terasa lemas.

"Kau cepat sekali klimaks… kau mau melanjutkannya atau tidak?" Tanya Vanitas yang melihatku lemas.

"Lanjutkan … tapi kau saja yang bermain. Tubuhku lemas…" jawabku lemah.

"Hum… kau yakin?" Vanitas meyakinkanku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah…" kata Vanitas. kini posisi berbalik menjadi aku yang dibawah. Aku hanya pasrah dengan yang akan Vanitas lakukan padaku.

Vanitas memelukku lalu menggigit leherku. Mungkin sekarang kami seperti adegan Vampir yang sedang menghisap darah korbannya di film-film.

"Nngh…" Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Tenagaku seudah benar-benar terkuras. Vanitas mendekapku lebih keras dan menggigitku lebih keras. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Dia menginginkan suaraku.

"Vanitas~ harder~… Angh~" Aku memohon sambil mendesah. Vanitas pun makin kuat menggigitku, lalu menjilat bekas gigitannya yang berwarna merah itu.

"Hei, boleh aku masukkan sekarang?" Vanitas berhenti sebentar.

"Jangan dulu! Terlalu cepat! Aku masih ingin bermain!" Aku menolak permintaan Vanitas.

"Uke-ku sudah mulai bandel rupanya." Vanitas menyeringai.

"Nah, sekarang aku mau posisinya begini!" Aku mengatur posisi Vanitas hingga terduduk. Kemudian aku duduk di atas paha-nya.

"Sekali-sekali aku mau di atas." Kataku lalu memberi Vanitas ciuman yang panas secara tiba-tiba.

"!" Vanitas yang kaget dengan serangan tiba-tibaku. Hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Aku semakin ganas menciumi bibir Vanitas. Mendominasi permainan memang menyenangkan. Setelah Vanitas bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari ciuman mautku, Vanitas mulai berusaha mendominasi permainan. Sepertinya dia tidak rela menyerahkan posisi 'Seme'nya walau hanya sementara. Vanitas mengelus punggungku perlahan, lalu berhenti di pantatku. Kemudian dia meremas-nya dengan keras. Aku menahan desahanku. Aku berusaha mempertahankan posisiku sebagai yang mendominasi permainan. Sentuhan Vanitas terlalu menggoda. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan desahanku lagi.

"Angh~… Nnngh… Mmmh…" tanpa sadar aku melepas ciumanku.

"Tukar perannya selesai ya?" Vanitas menyeringai kejam, lalu membalik posisiku menjadi di bawah.

"Tunggu! Aku punya benda bagus untukmu!" Kata Vanitas seraya keluar dari ranjang dan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah… sebuah nekomimi!

"Ne-nekomimi?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau menjadi kucingku saat ini." Vanitas kembali menyeringai kejam.

"Sekarang, aku adalah majikanmu. Kalau kamu bandel dan tidak menuruti perintahku, kamu akan kena hukuman." Seringai kejam Vanitas makin melebar. Vanitas lalu memakaikan Nekomimi kepadaku. Firasat buruk merayapi.

"…." Aku hanya diam menunggu yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Sekarang, lakukanlah seperti yang biasa kucing lakukan kalau meminta makan. Mengeong."

"Gak mau!" aku menolak.

"Kalau bandel dapet hukuman, lho!" Vanitas lalu menaikkan kedua kakiku di pundaknya lalu memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubangku tanpa ampun.

"Ahh!" Aku berteriak keras untuk meredam rasa sakit."

"Mengeonglah." Desis Vanitas di telingaku. Dia semakin dalam memasukkan jarinya.

"N… Nyan~" Aku mengeong sambil menahan rasa sakit. Sifat psycho Vanitas keluar lagi. Vanitas mencabut jarinya lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau gak mau kena hukuman lagi, harus menurut dengan perintah majikan. Mengerti?" Vanitas mengangkat daguku.

"I… iya…" jawabku.

"Bagus. Sekarang kamu harus melakukan apa yang kucing lakukan. Mengeong, menjilat, dan lainnya." Aku hanya bisa menurut pada Vanitas kalau sifat Psycho-nya sudah keluar.

"Nyan~" jawabku lalu mendekat pada Vanitas dan menjilat pipi Vanitas. Kemudian aku berusaha mendalam peranku sebagai kucing yang manja.

"Kucing, makan ini!" perintah Vanitas memberikan 'miliknya'. "Sampai habis, ya?" Seringai Vanitas.

Aku menelan ludah. 'milik' Vanitas terlihat besar. Mulutku yang mungil tak mungkin bisa 'memakan' langsung semuanya. Memang, tadi aku sudah melakukannya, tapi tidak aku masukkan semuanya. Aku ragu untuk melakukannya. Tapi, kalau aku menolak aku akan dapat hukuman. Dan mungkin hukumannya lebih parah.

"Ada apa? Mau dapat hukuman?" Vanitas menyeringai jahat. Aku menggeleng cepat. Jadi, aku melakukannya. Pertama aku mengulum bagian ujungnya dulu. Semakin lama semakin dalam. Baru sampai setengahnya mulutku sudah tidak muat lagi.

"Uhm… mulutku tidak muat kalau harus memasukkan semuanya." Kataku.

"Tenang, aku akan membantumu." Seringai Vanitas. Dan, ketika aku mencapai titik maksimal mulutku, bantuan Vanitas datang. Dia agak mendorong kepalaku sehingga 'milik'nya mencapai pangkal tenggorokan ku. Reflek, aku melepas kulumanku.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Aku memegangi tenggorokanku. Hampir saja aku tersedak. Sebuah tangan merangkulku dari belakang. Aku tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Sudah gak kuat ya?" Kata Vanitas lalu menjilat leherku.

"I… ngh… iya…" Aku memutuskan untuk jujur saja. daripada perintah Vanitas memberi perintah yang lebih sadis.

"Jadi, boleh aku memasukkan-nya sekarang?" desis Vanitas sambil mengigiti daun telingaku.

"Nnnnnnnghh…. Ya." Aku mendesah panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Vanitas.

"Get ready for the final round." Seringai Vanitas lalu menaikkan kakiku di pundaknya. Sama seperti saat dia akan memberikan hukuman padaku.

"Tahan ya." Kata Vanitas lalu memasukkan satu jarinya secara perlahan dengan maksud membuka akses masuk baginya.

"Ya… nghh…" Aku mendesah saat jari Vanitas mulai masuk. Rasanya sakit! Setelah jari pertama masuk, Vanitas memasukkan jari ke-dua. Aku masih bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Tapi, saat jari ke-tiga yang masuk, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Aku berusaha menahan tangisku, tapi air mataku tetap saja meleleh.

"Sa… kit…" rintihku.

"Maaf." Kata Vanitas menghapus air mataku lalu menciumku. Setelah ke-3 jari milik Vanitas masuk dengan sempurna, Vanitas melakukan gerakan zig-zag dengan ke-3 jarinya itu. setelah dirasanya cukup lebar, Vanitas mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Siap?" Tanya Vanitas mempersiapkan 'milik'nya di depan lubangku. Aku hanya menggeleng pasrah. Vanitas memasukkannya perlahan.

"Nngh…" Aku sedikit mendesah. Kejadian selanjutnya yang membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Aku berteriak kencang ketika Vanitas memasukkan miliknya secara paksa.

"Sakit ya? Nanti kau akan terbiasa. Sabar saja dulu." Kemudian Vanitas kembali memasukkan 'milik'nya secara brutal. Darah mengotori sprei tempat kami bermain. Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil menahan sakit. Aku benci kalau Vanitas versi psycho. Terlalu sadis.

"Sakit… sakit…" aku merintih di tengah tangisanku. Vanitas menciumku untuk meredam tangis dan rasa sakitku. Aku mencengkeram bahu Vanitas saking sakitnya. Dan tanpasadar meremas bahu Vanitas.

"Anggh~… Vanitas…. Angghhh… faster… Anggghhh…" Aku mendesah sambil menangis. Rasa sakit perlahan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat.

"Sebentar lagi, aku keluar." Vanitas memberi aba-aba. Dan, tak lama kemudian, Vanitas mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam perutku. Vanitas segera mencabut miliknya lalu mendekapku. Aku masih menangis karena kebrutalan Vanitas.

"Maaf…" Vanitas berulang kali mengucapkan kata itu sambil mendekapku.

"Umh…" Aku membuka mataku ketika sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk lewat sela-sela tirai kamar Vanitas. Pinggulku sakit sekali. Aku kembali teringat kejadian semalam. Sialnya semalam Vanitas sedang dalam Psycho mode. Kalau normal mode, aku rasa permainan akan terasa menyenangkan dan aku tidak perlu merasa sesakit ini. Aku hendak ke kamar mandi. Tapi aku urungkan niatku karena rasa sakit yang menyerang pinggulku. Aku melirik Vanitas yang tertidur di sampingku.

"Wajahnya manis…" bisikku pada diri sendiri ketika melihat Vanitas saat sedang tidur. Aku mengelus wajahnya.

"Umh…" Vanitas merasa terusik lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangiku. Aku masih memperhatikan Vanitas yang tertidur. Memperhatikan pundaknya yang tegap, rambut hitamnya, kulitnya, semuanya!

"Aku… memang tidak bisa jauh darimu…" kataku, lalu mengecup bibir Vanitas, memeluknya, dan tidur lagi.

**TBC**

Zuu: Nyehehehe! Jadi juga fic nista ini chap 2-nya! Thx buat yang udah review dan baca (walaupun gak nge-review) diharapkan review-nya biar author lebih semangat lagi ngebuat ficnya! Ngomong-ngomong buat anaknya si Ventus sama Vanitas mendingan cewek atau cowok? Pendapatnya please!

Aku bales review disini ya?

Sapa kek gitu:

Eh? Face palm? Maaf! #bawa kotak p3k


End file.
